


Through the Door

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 15 Inspired [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asshole Chuck Shurley, Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley Won't Let Him Be, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is a Bad Parents, Chuck Shurley is the Bad Guy, Coda, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s15e17 Unity, Redeemed Amara, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), The Empty (Supernatural), Worried Castiel (Supernatural), castiel's deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Cas tells Sam that Chuck and Amara are here. But how does he know? Sure, he could've felt them land through his grace. But all that time Sam was gone? There was enough there that he could've investigated. They'd need to know where they were anyway, when the time came.But Cas should've known better. Now wasn't the best moment for a little family reunion, especially when there's so much bad blood it can drown them all. Yet he came, and finally got the audience he always seeked with his father.Coda to 15x17 "Unity"
Relationships: Amara & Castiel (Supernatural), Amara/Dean Winchester (past), Castiel & Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Inspired [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Through the Door

**Author's Note:**

> What up! What up! What UP!
> 
> Can we get a round of applause for that EPISODE!!! 👏👏👏 Honestly, so much happened that the next three episodes are gonna be so WILD I don't know what to expect (but I have some theories)
> 
> Anyway... the best thing about episodes with A LOT is that I get to have many ideas for fics. And this is the first of 3 codas I got planned!! Figured I should piecemeal it out, especially since I posted another crack prompt for cracktober today, along with a new chapter in a long fic PLUS my DCBB fic (which y'all should go check out). So tonight, please enjoy this really angsty 'missing scene' - I promise the next one will be fluffy... and the one after that angstier 😛

Castiel flew down the hallway, running with all his might. One step in front of the other. Barreling towards where he felt it. Not Dean and Jack. Sam may have left minutes prior, but they hadn’t returned. The waves of power he felt slam into the Bunker were different. Far deadlier. _Horrifying_.

He thought there was more time.

Skidding, Castiel nearly passes it. Castiel grabs the handle and keeps himself upright. Twists it, pushes, except the door won’t budge. “What?”

“Castiel,” Amara says, voice muffled from the wood, “it’s okay.”

“Amara! Chuck, he’s –“

“In here, I know,” she tells him, “I brought him.”

Seizing, Castiel’s eyes widen. “You brought him?”

“Yes, I brought him.” She scoffs, waiting a beat before adding, “And stop looking at me like that.” He shutters his expression, trying for neutral. Castiel doubts he succeeds. “It’s okay, he’s bound… _for now_. I can hold him until Jack arrives, and we can seal him.”

Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat, coughing. “Thank you, Amara.”

Someone pounds on the door, disturbing the gentle peace of Castiel and Amara’s conversation. “Castiel!” Chuck yells, treating his wooden prison like a drum kit. “Castiel, is that you?” Castiel stumbles backwards, a hand around his neck. Impossible though. Both his hands are hitting the door, trapped behind it. Unable to reach through and attack. “C’mon, I won’t bite,” he warns, “for now.”

“Will you stop it,” Amara shushes him, fading. Dragging Chuck from the door probably. She returns, “I’m sorry. I can keep my brother from bursting out of here, but I can’t stop him from being…”

“Annoying?” Castiel supplies, words returning to him.

Amara allows silence to balloon, then pops it with her needled response. “ _Himself_.”

Castiel nods, rubbing at his neck. Poking at the skin, checking for any bruises. Despite the distance between them, he still worries Chuck found a crack somehow. His father always good at finding the smallest of opportunities and using them for his own selfish gains. Even being here gives him ammunition that could blow up their entire mission. Castiel should leave. And yet his feet remained welded to the floor.

“Castiel,” Amara continues, “Do you know when Dean and Jack are set to arrive?”

He hesitates. “I…”

Chuck interrupts, snickering. “You don’t know where Dean is Castiel?” he mocks, “Don’t tell me the two of you got into another little tiff again… or is it the same one? Was your little trip through Purgatory not the miracle cure you hoped it’d be?”

Scowling, Castiel glances from the door. Jaw aching from how tight he clenched it, shoulders tense. Fingers trembling while Chuck laughs at him.

He carries on, regardless of whether Castiel responded or not. “There’s never a happy moment for the both of you, is there? I wonder why that is… I’ll admit to interfering here and there. But there’s just too many ‘almosts’ that I can’t take credit for them all!”

“Stop that,” Amara turns on her brother, “why do you insist on antagonizing him. He’s one of your _creations_. He’s done more good than any other angel you’ve ever shoved off the assembly line –“

“He’s done more _harm_ ,” Chuck says. Disgust broiling, flames fanned wide enough Castiel sweats from where he stands. Burned by his abuse. “Castiel is the angel who keeps getting it wrong, ever since I _made_ him. Just one more disappointment that makes this Earth not worthy of its existence.”

“I –“ Castiel croaks, gaze wet with unshed tears. Blocked from release by the hardened glint damming those waterworks from cascading over the edge. He won’t give Chuck the satisfaction, pooling his anger inside like a tight cord. Castiel refrains from saying more.

Amara leaps into the fray. “Castiel,” she starts, “Don’t listen to him. My brother… Chuck is – he’s lashing out right now. Saying things he knows will hurt. Pressing _exactly_ the right buttons to get _under_ our skin. But he doesn’t mean them”

“Like hell I don’t.” Chuck throws his full weight against the door, dust and plaster crumbling to the floor. Castiel inches closer, drawn. Fights his nerves, and the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Meg’s. Like Chuck’s. Like Emptiness. Wavering amongst the three. “Cas knows what I think of him… what I’ve thought since the beginning. When I held his – his _widdle teensy bits_ of grace in my hands… and the best part? He agrees with me. Castiel’s seen the end of his book. Seen that every single page is written in regret.”

“Chuck –“

“And he doesn’t want to be coddled by _you_ ,” he quiets her, punching the door a final time. “The being who _almost_ stole Dean from him – you think hearing you on his side _now_ hurts less because, because you’re _helping_?” Cas arches a brow, listening for sounds that weren’t either of their ragged breathing. She says nothing else. Cowed. “That’s what I thought.”

Castiel drifts further towards him, placing his hand on the door. At where he feels Chuck’s simmering power at its strongest under Amara’s chains. They’ve rattled exponentially since their arrival. “I don’t know why you hate me, Father,” he whispers. Struggling through his speech. He imagines the weight of his family, their presence at his side. Sam, Jack… Dean. “All I’ve ever tried to do was right. Yes, I’ve made mistakes. But I’ve more than made up for them. _Learned_ from them. Found a love better and stronger and – and _purer_ than yours. And when you’re gone, when your _hatred_ for this world vanishes… they’ll still be here.”

Chuck smiles. Castiel cannot see him but senses the murderous stretch of his lips. “Where will you be?”

“…What?”

“Where will you be, Castiel?” he asks, “When the sunlight finally shines on your face?”

His hand drops, listlessly falling at his side. The imagined faces of his family disappear one after the other, leaving him alone. Forever alone. Castiel stands frozen, hallway spinning around him. Chuck’s question smothering him, obscuring the light in its shadows. He blinks, and the space is normal. Uncorrupted by his meddling. By the truth.

By Castiel’s lethal error.

When Castiel wakes from his spell, he’s nowhere near the siblings. Running far, far away. Futile, as Chuck’s nasally voice echoes in his head. Nearly cracking it open from the stress. Castiel fights with it the entire journey back to where Sam left. Kicking, biting, _strangling_ the incorporeal form of his father. Doing everything he can so, as soon as Sam rejoins him, they can focus on the task at hand. Because with Chuck in their home, the clock is ticking down faster.

He might be behind that door with Amara. But he won’t be there for long. Chuck is also where Amara said he’d be.

Under his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Honestly, Chuck was right - the villains get all the best lines (I had a blast writing all his dialogue, even though it put Cas through pain 😥)
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Drop a kudos & a comment below!


End file.
